Snapshots
by Josam
Summary: Traduction de Winnywriter, Une série d'OS dans la vie de House et Cuddy
1. Chapter 1  I

**Snapshots **

**Auteur :** Winnywriter

**Traducteur **: Josam

**Beta reader** : Cosette

**Disclamer** : La série ne nous appartient pas... Toujours pas...

**Date** : 20.02.2011

**Note** : Merci à Winnywriter de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette histoire, qui est contituée de petits OS mignons ^^ Ce sont des situtations que nous ne voyons pas dans la série, mais que j'aime à imaginer ! Thank you Winnywriter ! ;)

Actuellement, il y a 3 chapitres constitués comme celui ci. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination quant au Huddy, mais je ne suis pas assez inspirée pour écrire moi même, la traduction semble le meilleur compromis

* * *

Distractions

Il était étendu dans son lit sur le dos, cogitant le cas du moment avant que le visage de Cuddy n'entre dans son champ de vision. Elle se pencha vers lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il sourit malicieusement, ses sourcils se plissèrent au contact d'une goutte d'eau, tombée de ses cheveux mouillés, sur son front, il leva une main pour l'essuyer. Elle marcha alors autour du lit pour s'asseoir à ses pieds, une serviette entourée autour de son corps.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu t'assoies devant moi en serviette et tu ne déchiffres pas ce à quoi je pense ? » riposta-t-il, elle sourit, une expression qu'il retourna un degré plus faible, puis qui disparut rapidement. « Je suis coincé ».

« Ton cas ? » Il acquiesça « Ton patient meurt ? »

« Pourrait »

« Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de te changer les idées, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Peut-être… » Rêvassa-t-il. Il fit bouger sa mâchoire d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle se redressa. Il l'entendit sortir de la pièce, puis un froissement de tissu atteint ses oreilles. Assumant qu'elle était partie se changer, il jeta la balle dans sa main contre le mur et la rattrapa, essayant de faire travailler ses méninges.

Sa vision devint brusquement noire, et il mit un moment à comprendre que c'était parce qu'une légère serviette humide s'était retrouvée sur son visage. Il l'enleva et vit Cuddy à nouveau devant lui, cette fois ne portant qu'un sourire malicieux.

« On pourrait penser qu'après tout ce temps je serais habitué à ça. » Il afficha un léger rictus après un moment de silence, puis, ses sourcils se levèrent alors qu'elle entra furtivement dans le lit, pour se fixer sur lui.

« J'espère que tu ne le seras jamais House », répondit-elle. Elle l'embrassa, confiante sur le fait qu'il serait minutieusement distrait.

La deuxième fois, c'est la bonne

« Alors tu peux faire des huitres façon Rockfeller, de la crème brulée à la lavande, du filet mignon, une centaine d'autres plats qu'on trouve dans des restaurants cinq étoiles. » Blagua Cuddy, atteignant l'alarme à incendie. « Mais le concept des toasts te dépasse ? »

« Ton grille-pain me déteste » Dit House, essayant d'évacuer la fumée sur l'appareil.

« Bien sur. » railla-t-elle. « Blâme le toaster ! » Elle arriva à approcher le détecteur d'incendie et à enlever les batteries. House retourna nettoyer les derniers débris de miettes brulées dans le grille pain et jura lorsqu'il se brûla la main.

« Oh… Est-ce que le méchant grille-pain a fait mal à la pauvre petite main de House ? » Se moqua Cuddy. Il lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle sourit et attrapa du pain sur le comptoir.

« Un bisou pourrait me faire du bien… » Dit House, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Cuddy sourit et plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant un court instant, puis, elle se recula rapidement avant qu'il n'arrive à approfondir leur étreinte pour lui placer le pain dans les mains.

« La deuxième fois est la bonne ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis sure que oui. » Répondit-elle. « Je meurs de faim. »

Trouver le temps

« On a pas le temps »

« On a plein de temps »

« Je dois me lever dans 15 minutes »

« Comme je viens de le dire… » Ses doigts frottèrent doucement sa hanche, et elle leva son regard de l'oreiller pour le poser sur lui. Il avait un côté de sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, l'autre sur le côté, attendant sa réponse, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait être.

« Tu m'aideras si je suis en retard… »

« Tu ne le seras pas »

Elle ne le fut pas.

Diplomatie

Cuddy gémit fortement lorsque House enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et les tourna de façon à ce qu'il soit sur elle, la coinçant sous lui en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Son visage était rouge d'excitation et son front recouvert d'un léger voile de sueur. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges, ses bras accrochés solidement à ses épaules et son cou, elle était pratiquement pendue à lui.

C'était comme ça qu'ils résolvaient leurs différends et désaccords. Plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire, une dispute dans la journée, au sujet d'un patient ou de sa mère, ou de savoir à qui était le tour de laver la vaisselle, ça se terminait toujours de la même manière. Eux, mélangés, entremêlés et essoufflés au lit. Après tout, ici, ils étaient sur le même plan. Il n'y avait pas de frime entre eux, pas de blagues, de faux semblants, de non sens. Ils étaient complètement exposés à l'autre, ne retenant rien, donnant à l'autre tout ce qu'ils avaient à donner.

Pour les autres couples, le sexe était comme signer un traité, après tout ce qui s'était passé, après les termes sur lesquels ils s'étaient mis d'accord. C'était la signature finale sur un document, qui résolvait un conflit, pourtant long et parfois sanglant. Quand tout était fini, ils pouvaient se sourire et se tenir l'un contre l'autre, se demandant pourquoi ils s'étaient fâchés au départ. Tout était pardonné.

Mais pour eux, le sexe était comme une bataille finale, une dispute sans retenue à la barre, jusqu'à la mort où aucun ne veut se retenir. C'est chaotique et violent, plein de passion et de furie, de quelque chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de barbare, mais quand tout est fini, quand il ne reste que la poussière retombant, alors, un sentiment de calme et de soulagement intense les envahit.

Tout est question de diplomatie. Chaude, transpirante, coupe souffle diplomatie.

Le refuge sauf

Elle le regardait dormir.

Pas de façon à donner la chair de poule, ni comme une obsédée bien sur. Et elle n'en avait pas particulièrement l'habitude. Mais ce soir, elle était calée contre lui, le regardant alors qu'il ronflait doucement. Son air ronchon constamment gravé sur son visage était toujours là, mais plus présent comme une ombre, un fantôme. Les lignes de son front et autour de ses yeux s'étaient dissipées sensiblement. Mais les muscles de son visage sursautaient dans son sommeil, il soufflait souvent profondément, tournant sa tête en premier loin d'elle pour ensuite revenir de son côté, puis re-disparaitre à nouveau. Même en dormant son esprit était à cent à l'heure.

Elle approcha sa main de sa joue, et toucha légèrement sa peau. Pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'il se tournait vers sa caresse, mais elle n'en était pas sure. Il semblait à peine l'avoir remarquée. Est-ce qu'il rêvait, se demanda-t-elle ? Que se passait-il dans son cerveau ? Elle soupira et éloigna sa main, supposant qu'elle ne saurait jamais vraiment répondre à cette question.

Au lieu de ressasser ceci, elle se rapprocha de lui et ferma les yeux. Il tourna la tête de nouveau, le mouvement causa à son nez de balayer le haut de sa tête avant qu'il se blottisse contre ses cheveux. Elle sentit son souffle rythmé et régulier contre sa peau, elle plaça ses bras contre elle, ses mains trouvant la chaleur entre leurs corps.

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que Cuddy était tombée dans le sommeil, House ouvrit les yeux. Il baissa la tête et la vit, blottie étroitement contre lui, il ressentit quelque chose réchauffer son sang dans son torse. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle une fois de plus, ses doigts caressant lentement son épaule alors qu'il retombait dans un profond et restaurateur sommeil.

TBC...

Quel est l'OS que vous avez préféré ?


	2. Chapter 2  II

_Voilà la suite, je progresse ^^ _

_Désolé pour le retard, "Bombshells" m'a fait l'effet d'une... bombe... réaction commune à la plupart d'entre nous..._

_J'ai pleins d'idées sur la fin de saison... je tourne tout dans tous les sens... c'est ce qui fait qu'ils ont réussi leur coup ! Bien joué ! Wait & See ! _

_Ah oui, je voulais ajouter, forcément après les derniers événements de la série, ce qui se passe dans ces shots peuvent paraître "OOC" Out of characters... mais... j'aime à penser que House peut être comme ça ! Même si je rêve "A girl can dream"  
_

_Merci à Zaz' pour la correction ! _

* * *

**Conversations de douche**

Au-dessus du son de l'eau frappant le carrelage de la douche et de son léger fredonnement, Cuddy entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elle sursauta doucement et plissa les yeux pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la forme sur la porte, à travers celle de la douche embuée. Elle essaya d'essuyer quelques gouttes d'eau sur la vitre.

« Relax, » Dit une voix bourrue. « C'est que moi. Pas un meurtrier barjo. » . Elle sourit légèrement et se retourna pour shampouiner ses cheveux.

« Peux-tu fermer la porte ? Tu laisses la chaleur partir. » Il obéit à sa demande et s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte de douche et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il la regarda, ou plus précisément essaya d'avoir une meilleure vision de son corps. La glace embrumée obstruait sa vision, rendant ses formes fantomatiques comme si elles avaient été soufflées dans l'air, censurées même.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle après une pause.

« Pas vraiment… je pensais juste me servir de mon pass accès libre à Cuddy-land. »

« En me regardant sous la douche ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Difficilement. Je vois à peine avec toute cette satanée buée ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Elle devrait être ennuyée par le fait qu'il semble si désireux de s'introduire dans ses moments privés, mais peut être que la buée embrumait son esprit. Pour l'instant, du moins, elle était seulement amusée.

« Tu as résolu ton cas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouaip, La maladie de Grave Basedow, juste ce que je pensais. » Le silence se réinstalla après que Cuddy l'ait gratifié de sa réussite par un léger murmure. Elle rinça, ensuite, le shampooing de ses cheveux.

« N'utilise pas toute l'eau chaude, veux-tu ? » Dit-il. « J'appelle la douche après toi. »

« Merci mon dieu. » répondit-elle. « Je ne peux pas sentir d'ici. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » Railla-t-il. « Je sens peut être un peu mauvais, mais pas si mal » Elle tendit les bras et ferma le robinet, puis essora ses boucles brunes.

« Peux-tu me passer une serviette ? » Il lui donna alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de douche en lui lançant un regard mauvais après avoir vu la minuscule qu'il lui avait tendu. « Peux-tu me donner une serviette plus grande ? »

« Désolé, » Il haussa les épaules, « C'est tout ce qu'il y avait ici. Tu vas devoir faire avec… »

« House… »

« Bien, bien. »

Avec réticence, il en attrapa une de taille normale et lui tendit, prenant l'opportunité de jeter un coup d'œil par la porte de douche, il sourit. Elle lui lança la petite serviette sur le visage avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir une vue satisfaisante.

« Douche en premier, » Insista-t-elle, en sortant entourée chaudement de la serviette. Elle passa devant lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. « Ne t'attends pas à de l'action tant que tu sentiras ! » Il rit doucement, elle lui lança un sourire joueur.

« L'odeur d'un mâle ! » Répondit-il. Son sourire s'agrandit, elle se retourna pour lui montrer avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**Ton secret est sauf avec moi**

Cuddy entra dans son salon et se figea.

House était étendu sur le canapé, les jambes surélevées sur un oreiller. Une main drapée sur le bord du sofa. Il dormait et ronflait doucement, mais surtout, Rachel était recroquevillée sur son torse.

Elle essaya de ne pas fixer son esprit autour de ce qu'elle voyait, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Elle apporta une main pour couvrir sa bouche et réalisa que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois pour les éclaircir, sourit chaleureusement et s'approcha du canapé pour se mettre à genou devant.

House ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle touchait doucement sa joue. Il la regarda, puis, la petite fille couchée sur lui.

« Pas un mot, » Menaça-t-il de sa voix chaude ensommeillée, Cuddy sourit.

« Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi, gros nounours ! »

**Habiller pour le succès **

House attachait sa cravate devant le miroir de la salle de bain lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras tendre enlacer sa taille. Cuddy posa sa tête sur son épaule, rencontrant son regard dans la glace.

« Ca, c'est un homme superbe, » Commenta-t-elle, souriant.

« Un fils de pute, » Dit-il, s'adressant à son image. « Essayant de me piquer ma petite amie. » Cuddy rit, son corps vibrant contre le sien.

« Tu t'es fait tout beau. »

« J'essaie. Bien que mes motivations ne soient pas aussi pures que tu puisses le penser. »

« J'espère que t'habiller correctement et venir à ce banquer te permettront d'être chanceux ce soir. » Dit-elle.

« Tu me connais trop bien. » Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Elle rit légèrement.

« Mmm… Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à un homme en costard. » Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'attira pour un baiser enflammé. Il se pencha dans son étreinte, puis la brisa un court instant.

« Calmez-vous madame, » Dit-il, remontant sa cravate à nouveau. « Tu ne voudrais pas défaire mon ensemble, non ? »

« Dieu me l'interdise, » Répondit-elle, malgré le sourire sur son visage qui ne s'atténuait pas. Il lui renvoya le sien aussitôt.

**Conversation marrante**

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Cuddy alors qu'elle aidait House à s'installer dans la voiture. Il bougea sur le siège, s'arrêta un moment puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… » Dit-il sans articuler. Elle ferma la porte et passa de l'autre côté, pour s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Non »

« Pas de sensation d'inconfort ? »

« Non, non, nonnnn » Cuddy sourit et leva un sourcil à sa réponse bizarre, pour lever les deux quand il commença à ricaner.

« Ouah… ce truc est bon… » Chantonna-t-elle.

« Fantastique truc » House confirma. Elle sourit intérieurement et s'apprêta à démarrer la voiture lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle. Très très près.

« J'peux te dire quelque chose. » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur, » Cuddy gloussa doucement. Soudain, il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle maladroitement.

« Tu es… géniale… tu le sais hein ? T'es juste… tellement génialeeee » Il devint extrêmement difficile pour Cuddy de ne pas exploser de rire à ce moment, elle se demanda comment elle allait survivre à ce retour à la maison.

« Merci, » Dit-elle, tapotant son bras. Il se recula, tritura sa ceinture et enfin, après de nombreux essais, réussit à l'enclencher. Quand il eut fini, un sourire de fierté apparu sur son visage. Quand Cuddy démarra la voiture, son expression changea pour devenir pensive, il plissa le nez.

« Cette voiture sent bizarre. » Commenta-t-il. « Comme… des bananes et des… chaussettes. Bananes et chaussettes. » Alors qu'il parlait, il frotta inconsciemment sa bouche et instinctivement, Cuddy frappa sa main pour que celle-ci se recule. Il la regarda avec un regard de chien battu.

« Ne touche pas ça » commanda-t-elle. Il reposa, coupable, ses mains sur ses cuisses et sa tête tomba lourdement contre le siège, émettant un bruit lourd.

« Ca va ? » demanda Cuddy après l'avoir observé pendant un moment.

« Je sais pas… » Répondit-il. « Je me sens comme… Comme si j'étais dans Inception ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » Gloussa-t-elle. « Ne t'en fais pas, ça partira éventuellement. » Elle enclencha une vitesse et démarra pour sortir du parking.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy apporta à House un verre d'eau. Il la regarda avec une expression de douleur et de remerciement à la fois. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

«Je suppose que les médicaments ne font plus effet ? » Il grimaça et ramena sa main sur sa joue enflée.

« Ouai, grand moment… » Il but un peu d'eau par petite gorgée, grimaçant de plus belle à chacune.

« Alors… tu te souviens de notre retour ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Pas vraiment, » Il posa le verre en jurant. « Pourquoi ? Je me suis ridiculisé ? »

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais géniale. Puis, que ma voiture sentait la banane et les chaussettes. » Pendant un moment, on aurait pu croire qu'il essayât de rire, mais le geste lui engendrait trop de douleur, il se retint.

« Bananes et chaussettes ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, oui »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de sombres secrets embarrassants sur moi, hein ? » Cuddy rit.

« Malheureusement non. J'espérais avoir de quoi te faire chanter pour plus tard. »

« Tu aurais du emporter une caméra. Je serais devenu la nouvelle fureur en vogue sur youtube. » Elle sourit et lui caressa le genou avant de se lever.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non, ça va, maman. » Elle gloussa légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hey Cuddy, » L'appela-t-il. Elle se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« T'es vraiment géniale ! »

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai eu du mal avec certaines expressions, notamment les titres des shots... j'espère que ca reste français ^^_

_La suite bientôt, j'ai un chapitre en avance ! (Et je suis en "pseudo vacance")_


	3. Chapter 3  III

Et voilà la partie 3 ^^ Plus de... réflexions...

* * *

Terminologie 

House trouvait la terminologie très importante, surtout quand elle était à propos du sexe. Les médecins utilisaient l'horrible terme « rapport sexuelle ». Les romantiques désespérés préféraient le doux, nauséabond « faire l'amour ». Les garçons du lycée avaient inventé un vocabulaire entier composé de verbe et adjectif pour décrire leurs conquêtes sexuelles. House avait trouvé que, au fil de sa relation avec Cuddy, il pouvait résumer leur vie sexuelle en plusieurs catégories reconnaissables et distinctes.

En premier, le sexe tout simple. Pas de froufrous ou de phrases pour embellir ça. C'était le vendredi soir, Rachel dormait, et tous les deux pouvaient alors avoir un peu de temps à eux, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, alors ils avaient une activité sexuelle. Pourquoi pas ? Ils étaient deux adultes parfaitement matures dans une relation, pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Et puis, plus souvent que pas assez, le sexe était bon. Vraiment bon.

Mais ce n'était pas toujours _que_ du sexe. Non, ce terme général recouvrait un autre territoire fait de rencontres passionnelles, à savoir désespérées, sans contrôle, une embrasé de passion et d'émotions entre eux, qui s'épanouissaient lorsqu'ils étaient stressés ou blessés. Soit elle était en colère contre lui ou l'inverse, ou encore, ils étaient juste en colère après le monde entier, c'était un soulagement tumultueux de frustration et d'énergie qui les aidait à rester sain quand tout devenait dur à vivre. Il n'était pas du genre à la mettre en colère dans le but de causer une telle rencontre, après tout, un plan comme ça aurait des conséquences et quelque part il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de créer une telle passion artificiellement. Ca devait venir de l'intérieur, d'un endroit inaccessible, animal, du cerveau humain, l'instinct les guidant.

House mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ces moments torrides entre eux. Il mentirait aussi s'il avouait ne pas aimer voir Cuddy perdre toute inhibition et se donner à lui dans son le plus primaire des instincts comme elle le faisait. Mais il aimait aussi la voir s'épanouir d'une autre façon, une autre catégorie dans sa liste mentale de leurs rapports intimes. C'était presque un virage à 180° de leur frustration, de leurs ébats endiablés, au contraire, ils gloussaient, riaient, plaisantaient, lorsqu'ils s'amusaient juste. Il enveloppait ses bras autour de sa taille et affichait un sourire en coin, elle riait et laissait échapper un grognement. Ses sons se transformaient en faible gémissement et il soupirait alors que ses doigts se baladaient sur ses hanches et plus bas. C'était enjoué et drôle, aucun des deux ne pouvait résister, ils se laissaient aller et passaient un bon moment, souriant contre la peau de l'autre.

Et la dernière catégorie, peut être la plus rare mais importante. House appréciait ces moments plus que les autres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avouerait de son plain gré, pas même à Cuddy, même s'il la soupçonnait de le savoir. Leurs touchés étaient légers, lents et gentils. Ils ne parlaient pas, du moins pas avec des mots. Tout ce qui avait besoin d'être communiqué passait par les soupirs et la douceur, presque nerveuse, de leurs lèvres, collées l'une à l'autre. Il la tenait dans ses bras, se demandant comment, lui, de tout le monde, avait cette chance, essayant vainement de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie pour le mériter, _la_ mériter. C'était l'une des rares fois où il était aussi vulnérable en présence d'une personne. Et après, ils restaient couchés, en silence, mélangés, absorbant la présence de l'autre.

Aussi nauséeux que ça puisse le rendre de l'admettre, et il souhaiterait éviter d'être d'accord avec ces illusions désespérantes et romantiques, il ne pouvait pas utiliser d'autres mots pour décrire une expérience comme celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas qu'un rapport sexuel. Sans un seul doute dans son esprit, peut importe à quel point il souhaiterait avoir différents mots, ensemble, tous les deux, dans leurs tranquilles, calmes moments de bonheur, ils ne faisaient rien de plus que s'aimer.

Prêt, feu, partez

Cuddy pointa House directement dans le torse et tira.

Il tomba immédiatement au sol, son arme gisant inutilement à coté de lui, il leva des yeux remplis de question vers elle. Il y avait un sourire quasi maniaque sur son visage, elle pointa l'arme sur lui une fois de plus et tira, encore et encore, et encore, son sourire malicieux prit de l'intensité à chaque tir.

Il pensait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, non ? Et bien, elle venait de lui prouver le contraire. Pourquoi aurait-elle hésité ? Depuis le début il arborait une expression de fierté, de confiance sur le visage, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle le mettrait dans cette position. Mais à présent il était à sa merci. Il avait perdu. Elle s'était montrée capable, parfaitement capable de le faire. Et elle en prenait du plaisir. Elle prenait beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir.

Soudainement les lumières s'allumèrent et une voix automatique rugit des hauts parleurs : _Game over. Retourner à la base de l'équipe. Game over. Retourner à la base de l'équipe. _Les deux regardèrent le tableau des scores. _Gagnant : équipe rouge. Meilleur joueur : joueur trois._

« Merde Cuddy, » Jura House. Elle lui sourit simplement.

« Ne soit pas mauvais joueur, House. » Dit-elle, légèrement sans souffle. House soupira et essaya de se lever. Sa jambe était têtue, il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle l'aide.

« Tu m'aides ? » Silencieusement elle l'agrippa et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

« Tricheuse… » Murmura-t-il. Elle le frappa joyeusement sur l'épaule.

« Ne soit pas si mélodramatique veux-tu ? C'est juste un laser game… »

Ne lâche pas 

House fut tiré du sommeil par la sensation que quelque chose pensait sur son torse.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux grandes orbites bleues le fixer sans fléchir, il observa. Même avec la faible lumière, il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues mouillées. Oh super, elle avait pleuré, pensa-t-il. Il regarda rapidement la plus vieille Cuddy, elle dormait sur le côté, ne leurs faisant pas face. Après une longue et dure journée, elle dormait profondément. House savait qu'il mettrait un moment à la réveiller.

Pourquoi Rachel avait choisi de se percher sur son torse au lieu de réveiller sa mère… il ne savait pas, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que la situation nécessitait d'être prise en main.

« Que se passe-t-il, bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il endormi. Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle regarda ailleurs simplement, couvrant ses yeux. Il soupira, « Mauvais rêve ? » Elle affirma d'un mouvement de tête. « Tu veux en parler ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Dans ce cas, que veux tu que je fasse ? » Sans mot, elle tendit les bras, il roula immédiatement les yeux. Mais, bien qu'en ronchonnant, il lui mit les siens autour de son petit corps. Il la sentit passer ses bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à lui, effrayé alors qu'elle se blottit contre son torse.

« Tu peux dormir ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment, sentant sa respiration devenir plus régulière. Elle acquiesça légèrement contre son cou, et il sentit une vague de… quelque chose le traverser. C'était tout sauf familier, mais pas désagréable, au contraire, c'était réchauffant pensa-t-il. Presque sans le réaliser il passait sa main dans le dos de Rachel, de haut en bas, la caressant jusqu'à ce que sa prise sur son cou se desserre. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le léger souffle de la petite fille contre son torse, en s'endormant.

Après un long silence des deux personnes à ses côtés, Cuddy leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, elle sourit. Voyant sa petite fille blottit contre le torse de House comme ça était… une image si étrange qu'elle n'y crut presque pas, ça ressemblait plus à un rêve. Doucement, elle se retourna pour leur faire face et se rapprocha de lui, se calant contre son épaule.

* * *

Verdict ? Je m'attaque au chapitre 4 ce soir !


	4. Chapter 4 IV

Voilà la suite ^^

* * *

**La niche **

House était couché sur le canapé de Cuddy, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tremblait comme une feuille. La neige tombait abondamment à l'extérieur et le chauffage était éteint. La température devait être négative dans le salon. Il avait le regard dans le vide, pensant à Cuddy couchée au lit, sous des draps et une couverture chaude et confortable, Rachel était, quant à elle, sous sa couette rose avec des dentelles. Et pendant ce temps là, il était là, avec cette satanée couverture qui gratte, se gelant les fesses parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis pratiquement un an, et même si House détestait penser à ça, parfois ils agissaient comme un vieux couple marié. Ils se disputaient relativement souvent comparé aux autres couples, mais la plupart du temps ils n'appelaient pas cela des « disputes », non, c'était plus des 'plaisanteries', des 'échanges' spirituels… Même, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de désaccords.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle le bannissait sur le canapé et comme les deux autres, il se disait que la prochaine fois il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il refusait qu'elle le renvoie à la niche une fois de plus.

Et pourtant, il y était.

Mon dieu, il était _gelé_.

Il ferma les yeux fermement, rapprochant la couverture de son menton. Il n'entendit pas le son doux et calme des pieds arrivant derrière lui. En fait, il ne nota sa présence que lorsqu'il sentit une épaisse couverture en laine être déposée sur lui. Il leva les yeux. Elle était devant lui, son visage dépourvu d'expressions, ses bras encerclant son corps étroitement, comme pour se réchauffer. Elle portait un t-shirt et un jogging, _son_ t-shirt remarqua-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu étais fâchée contre moi, » Dit-il d'une voix lourde de fatigue.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu meurs de froid ici, » Répondit-elle après un certain temps, il avait même l'impression de s'être endormi. Alors qu'elle parlait, il passa la nouvelle couverture autour de lui, sentant qu'elle enfermait sa chaleur naturelle et élevait par conséquent sa température interne, considérablement.

« Je me réchaufferai beaucoup plus vite si tu me laissais retourner au lit, » Affirma-t-il.

« Nous sommes toujours en train de nous disputer je te rappelle, »

« On a pas à l'être… » Il haussa les épaules. Puis, en levant les yeux vers elle, il offrit, « Sexe post dispute ? » Elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et le cacha comme elle put.

« Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi, » Dit-elle, croisant les bras.

« Du sexe fâché alors ? »

« Bonne nuit House, » Elle se tourna et partit, il soupira, se retourna puis posa la tête sur l'oreiller plat.

Bon, il était peut être coincé dans la niche, mais au moins elle était plus chaude.

**Prestidigitation **

Cuddy sortit de la douche, une serviette sur la tête quand elle entendit sa fille rire aux éclats dans la pièce à côté. Elle leva les sourcils et sourit doucement, se demandant ce qui arrivait à l'enfant pour qu'elle soit si joyeuse.

Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un short, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'antre en question. Elle passa l'angle du mur et vit House assit par terre, les jambes croisées devant lui. Il avait comme une balle de ping pong dans la main et souriait largement à Rachel, copiant ses mimiques.

« Tu vois la balle ? » Demanda-t-il à la petite fille excitée, lui montrant au passage. Elle acquiesça rapidement, il ferma les doigts sur l'objet. « Garde les yeux dessus ».

Il frappa avec son autre main sur le poing qu'il secoua ensuite, puis, il cacha ses deux mains derrière lui, changeant la balle de main hors de la vue de Rachel. Tout le temps, l'enfant le regardait avec anticipation, sautillant joyeusement.

Il lui présenta ses mains, « Choisit », l'incita-t-il, Rachel porta son doigt à son menton réfléchissant et gloussant en même temps. Enfin, elle pointa sa main droite. Il l'ouvrit et à la surprise de la petite fille, elle se révéla vide. Il sursauta, feignant la surprise.

« Pas dans cette main ? » Demanda-t-il. « Bon, elle doit être dans l'autre… » Il ouvrit son autre main, mais elle était vide aussi et cette fois Rachel haleta.

Il se retourna, notant la présence de Cuddy. Il avait un sourire immense au visage et à la grande surprise de sa compagne, il n'essaya pas de le cacher.

« Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle, souriant autant que lui.

« Maman ! » Cria Rachel avant de courir vers sa mère. Cuddy enveloppa sa fille de ses bras quand l'enfant se blottit contre ses jambes. Elle lui caressa les cheveux légèrement avant de regarder à nouveau House qui utilisait le canapé pour se lever du sol, le geste lui demanda un certain effort. Il arriva devant elle et frôla sa hanche de la main.

« Howse connaît la magie ! » Annonça Rachel enjouée, elle regarda le docteur en question. Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Oh vraiment ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Oui, vraiment » Confirma-t-il, puis, fronça les sourcils en fixant l'oreille de Cuddy.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, le poids de son regard la mettant mal à l'aise.

« Rien, » Répondit-il alors qu'il levait la main vers son oreille. « On dirait juste que t'as un truc là…. » Avec un mouvement du poignet et un peu de magie, il sortir la balle de ping pong de derrière son oreille, immédiatement le rire de Rachel remplit la pièce accompagné de celui, plus léger, de sa mère.

« Impressionnant, » Commenta-t-elle alors que House brandissait la balle et affichait un sourire en coin, fier.

« Encore, encore ! » Cria Rachel en tapant dans ses mains.

« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, Rachel, » Dit Cuddy, l'enfant fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Pas fatiguée.. » geignit-elle, avant de regarder House, espérant qu'il l'aide dans ce combat. Ce dernier la regarda puis Cuddy (qui lui lançait un regard maternel persistant lui suggérant de s'allier avec elle), avant de confirmer.

« Ta vieille et méchante maman à raison, bonhomme, » Dit-il, Cuddy roula les yeux. « Heure du lit » Rachel regarda le sol avant de lâcher la jambe de sa mère et de traîner les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Cuddy se retourna pour donner à House un léger baiser sur la bouche avant de suivre sa fille.

« J'ai un autre tour magique à te montrer plus tard, » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Elle ne put que sourire.

**Des doigts magiques**

« Mmmh… House… » Cuddy soupira. « Ca fait vraiment du bien… »

« Ouai ? » House sourit fier.

« Oh… oh… oui, juste là… » Elle sentit ses mains talentueuses travailler et ne put contenir un gémissement. « Plus fort.. »

« Plus fort et tu vas avoir des bleus »

« Plus _fort_, » Insista-t-elle. Il fit un rictus.

« Bien, bien, » Se plia-t-il, et encore, un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la femme.

« Tes mains sont siiiiiiii douées, House… » Elle soupira.

« Je sais, » Blagua-t-il.

« Un peu plus bas… » Elle hoqueta. « Oh oui, parfait… Mmmm »

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, après une minute ou plus à l'entendre soupirer et gémir sous ses mains.

« A des kilomètres de mieux ! » Respira-t-elle, s'étirant et roulant pour lui faire face, une expression stupide au visage. Elle attrapa le drap pour le plaquer contre son torse dénudé.

« Tu sais… » Dit-il, ses mains se baladant sur ses épaules. « Tu fais des sons vraiment… intéressant quand tu es juste massée. »

« C'était tout sauf juste massée House, » Dit- elle. « Il y a de la magie dans ses doigts… » Normalement, elle aurait été inquiète à l'idée de flatter son égo surdimensionné avec de tels commentaires, mais elle était vraiment relaxée et elle ne pensait qu'à ça. L'égo de House pourrait exploser qu'elle n'en aurait que faire.

Tournant la tête sur le côté elle ajouta, « Et que veux tu dire par intéressant ? »

« Tu n'as jamais… fait gaffe ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah, on dirait que… 'Mon dieu, House, oui, ici… oui… plus _fort_, House plus _profond_, House c'est siiiii bon, House'… » Alors qu'elle haleta de son imitation, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « … ça tend quand même à envoyer un certain message... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit plus _profond_… » Se défendit-elle.

« Même… » Il se pencha sur elle, « Peut être que si on fait quelques comparaisons… tu verras les similitudes. » Elle sourit largement et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui amoureusement, caressant ses épaules en même temps.

« Je devrais te donner un massage un jour et on verra quels genres de bruits embarrassants tu émets… »

« Bon, si tu insistes… »

**Un appel manqué**

Le téléphone de Cuddy sonnait.

« C'est le mien… » Elle soupira, s'échappant de la bouche de House. Sa tête se tourna en direction du son.

« Ignore… » Commanda-t-il.

« Ca pourrait être important… »

« _Ca_, c'est important. J'ai dit ignore. » Alors qu'il parlait, il déplaça sa bouche vers son cou une fois de plus, ses dents frottant la jugulaire, le geste transforma les membres de la femme en coton instantanément. Elle émit un long gémissement, laissant le bras qu'elle avait tendu pour le téléphone, retomber à ses côtés avant de l'envelopper autour des épaules de House.

« Mmmm…ok…. » Il captura sa bouche de nouveau, l'entraînant dans un long et profond baiser, elle agrippa ses épaules et les retourna impatiemment avant de marquer une pause en le regardant, il affichait un sourire en coin. Elle fit un brusque mouvement en avant pour s'emparer de ses lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout et par conséquent même cette stupide sonnerie de téléphone.

* * *

J'avais beaucoup aimé celle avec Rachel, House est un éternel enfant alors pourquoi il ne s'entendrait pas avec l'un d'eux ;)

La suite bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5 V

_Désolé du retard... Pour me faire pardonner, 2 chapitres ! _

_Je rappelle que cette fic est une traduction de Winnywriter et que malheureusement la série ne m'appartient pas... _

_Un grand merci à ma Zazou pour la relecture :)_

* * *

**Un adversaire de taille**

House finissait avec précaution d'étaler une fine feuille de laitue sur son steak quand il arriva à la caisse. Il afficha un superbe sourire amical alors que la femme derrière le comptoir louchait sur son plateau. Il ne pensait pas être une mauvaise personne en arnaquant la cafétéria à chaque repas. D'un point de vue économique, il faisait comme tout le monde, il réduisait les coûts non nécessaires. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si l'hôpital allait perdre une machine à IRM s'il dérobait quelque paquet de chips ou une assiette de pudding de temps en temps, alors vraiment, où était le mal ?

« House ! » Il se retourna; Cuddy marcha tranquillement jusqu'à lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait une salade à peu près potable sur son plateau (s'il était possible pour une salade d'avoir un aspect potable) à côté de ça, il vit une espèce de muffin à la banane et une bouteille d'eau vitaminée. Dans l'ensemble, ça ressemblait à un repas nauséabond, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Et puis, remonter son nez et faire une moue dégoutée suffisait.

« Bon après midi, _Cuddle muffin_ » Blagua-t-il, essayant de rester naturel. Il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'elle avait vu son manège. Son sourire ne s'était pas dissipé ce qui, sincèrement, commençait à lui faire peur.

La caissière les regarda d'un air impatient alors que Cuddy passait un bras autour des épaules de House affectueusement. Le geste le prit par surprise, elle était d'habitude contre toute démonstration d'affection autour de l'hôpital. « Je voulais juste de dire à quel point j'appréciais ça. » Dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Cuddy échappa un rire.

« Merci de me payer le repas aujourd'hui ! » Dit-elle, ajoutant sa deuxième main sur son bras. « C'était vraiment _mignon_ de ta part de proposer. » House resta confus pendant quelques secondes avant de voir le regard dans les yeux de sa compagne, immédiatement il comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il savait qu'elle _savait_. Elle lança un regard à sa 'salade'. Il fit un sourire en coin.

« Tu me connais », concéda-t-il, cherchant son portefeuille alors que la caissière additionnait leurs repas, cachant elle-même un sourire. « Je suis juste plein de bonnes intentions. »

Sa petite amie était vraiment un adversaire de taille.

**L'intrus dans le bureau**

House sourit contre les lèvres de Cuddy et glissa sa langue entre ses dents, avalant le soupir qui sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il continuait son intrusion. Il savourait les moments comme celui-ci, il ne savait pas s'il aurait une autre chance comme celle là. Ce n'était pas les pelotages qui étaient rares. Non, c'était même très commun entre eux. Ce qui rendait cette 'rencontre' particulière et si agréable était le lieu : Le bureau de Cuddy.

Il était assis sur sa chaise, ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle était perchée sur ses genoux, agrippée à sa nuque, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était possible d'embarquer Cuddy dans une situation comme celle là, elle était normalement contre toutes ces marques d'affections au travail. Alors qu'il n'espérait pas forcément lui faire l'amour sauvagement dans son bureau (il essaya de garder un minimum de self contrôle sur son corps pour éviter qu'elle ne se braque, il pensa avec un sourire fier qu'elle était déjà… _troublée_), une chance comme celle là c'était comme une sur un million, alors il la savourait.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un traitement pareil, mais il espérait trouver pour refaire de même.

Il la sentait se relaxer contre lui, perdre toute inhibition en pensant prendre un risque au travail. C'était rare pour elle, se laisser aller à un moment comme celui-ci quand ils étaient dans un environnement normalement très contrôlé. House leva une main pour masser sa nuque et entendit un petit et léger son de dégustation qui en résultait.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux se séparèrent aussi vite que deux éclats d'obus après une détonation. Les cheveux de Cuddy étaient en vrac, son rouge à lèvres avait bavé. Elle se tenait debout, à côté de House, essayant désespérément que croire que l'intrus n'avait rien vu. Elle savait qu'il avait vu. House était… et bien, il était un peu étourdi. Sortir d'un état de pur bonheur aussi rapidement et rudement ne pouvait être décris que comme ça.

« Désolé, » Marmonna Wilson, semblant hésiter s'il devait partir ou rester. Il se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa main la tenant ouverte et son visage rouge « Je … je peux revenir plus tard. »

« Non, Wilson, je… » Cuddy essaya de retrouver sa dignité, s'approchant de l'entrée du bureau mais Wilson s'était déjà échappé. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et couvrit ses yeux avec sa main.

House ne s'embêta pas prêt à se lever de la chaise, pas tout de suite en tout cas, il pensait bien sur qu'elle allait le jeter dehors sans trop tarder. Il était tenté de mettre en avant qu'elle aurait du fermer à clé, mais il résista à l'envie. Il fut aussi tenté de noter que ça aurait pu être pire si un autre que Wilson était arrivé, extrêmement pire… Et bien sur, il se dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le commentaire autant qu'elle le devrait.

Il doutait fort avoir dorénavant, d'autres sessions de pelotage avec Cuddy à l'hôpital… du moins dans un futur proche. Il avait au moins profité de cette session.

**Ca ne vieillit pas**

Cuddy atterrissait de son orgasme quand elle laissa ses bras relâcher le poids de son corps et tomba lourdement sur le torse de House. Ils respirèrent fortement pendant quelques minutes; elle aimait ses moments, quand ils étaient complètement désinhibés, avant qu'ils se soient repris et aient retrouvé leur état 'normal'. Elle laissa sa tête reposée contre le cou de House, merveilleusement étonnée à quel point sa joue se mêlait aux courbes de sa clavicule. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, comme il aimait le faire et ils attendirent que leur souffle revienne et que leurs cœurs ralentissent. Il n'y avait pas de précipitation, ils étaient parfaitement bien, allongés l'un sur l'autre calmement, redescendant du pic d'excitation vers un état calme et relaxant.

« T'es toujours vivant ? » Blagua Cuddy après quelques minutes de silence.

« A peine… » Répondit House. « Sérieusement, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas causé d'attaque à mon vieux cœur depuis le temps ! » Cuddy sourit.

« Il te reste quelques années palpitantes de vieux, je suis sur, » Annonça-t-elle. Son torse se secoua sous elle lorsqu'il rit. Elle se releva en s'aidant de ses avants bras sur son torse et le regarda, les yeux à moitiés ouverts. Elle traça, de son index, une ligne, qu'elle seule voyait, sur son torse avec séduction. « Et puis… » Chantonna-t-elle, « Tu es quand même assez… impressionnant pour un vieil homme… » Il lui sourit fièrement, baissant le regard pour la voir, et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut tranquille, calme et doux, les deux profitant de l'instant qui leur était donné.

« Tu penses que tout ça vieillira ? » Demanda-t-il, quelque part hésitant après ces minutes de complicité. Cuddy approcha les mains de sa nuque et caressa sa joue de son pouce en lui souriant.

« Jamais. »

* * *

_J'adore ^^_

_Je laisse des surnoms de Cuddy 'Cuddlemuffin' en anglais, je trouve que ça sonne mieux :)_


	6. Chapter 6 VI

**Partie 6 **

_ (il y en a 10 actuellement, je rattrape doucement mais surement !) désolé du retard encore..._**  
**

* * *

**Renard argenté**

« Tu as l'intention de sortir de là bientôt ? » Demanda House, d'un ton totalement désintéressé comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Non. » Vint la réponse, têtue. Il roula les yeux. C'était comme parlé à un enfant de cinq ans.

« Ca ne va pas disparaitre si tu restes là tu sais. »

Silence.

« Aller, sors ok ? Tu fais tout un plat d'un rien. »

« C'est moche… » Se plaint-elle.

« Oh aller ! J'avais même pas vu avant que tu commences à faire une fixation sur ça. » Une pause, puis, le clic signalant l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain. Cuddy se tenait dans le montant de la porte, levant les yeux vers les siens timidement.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sur que oui. » Dit-il, roulant les yeux à nouveau de façon à ce qu'elle le voit cette fois. « T'as toujours été un peu mélodramatique. » Elle soupira.

« Je sais, je passe pour une folle… » Céda-t-elle. « C'est juste que… ça me fait sentir tellement… » Elle s'effondra en avant tout en tout en expirant une grande bouffée d'air. « …vieille. »

« Cuddy… tu vois ça ? » Il pointa le haut de son crâne et elle plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer ce qu'il lui montrait.

« Voir quoi ? » Il ne dit rien, mais pointa plus intensément sa tête. « C'est quoi ? »

« Un morceau sans cheveux. » Clarifia-t-il.

« Je vois rien »

« Crois moi, c'est là »

« Et alors ? Je peux pas le voir. Qui s'en soucis ? » Il lui sourit, elle capta finalement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne. La tension de ses épaules retomba et son sourire rencontra le sien.

« J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir… » Admit-elle. Il se redressa et entoura un bras autour de sa taille.

« Donc… Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler mon sexy renard argenté ? »

« Pas avant que je sois complètement blanche, House… Un processus que tu vas accélérer sans aucun doute… » Sans qu'elle le remarque, il étudia ses boucles noires et trouva un petit cheveu gris caché autour des bruns. Il en était sceptique, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une petite chose comme ça pouvait rendre une femme folle.

Il plaça un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, juste sur ce petit cheveu gris, et elle sourit contre son corps.

**Sept jours…**

Cuddy était blottie contre le torse de House, ses bras calés entre leurs corps, leurs jambes entrelacées alors qu'ils étaient étendus sur le canapé. Un bras sur le dossier du sofa, un pouce caressant distraitement l'épaule de Cuddy, House était relaxé. Elle, au contraire, était tendue et nerveuse, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux grands ouverts. La lueur de la télé vacillait devant eux. Ils regardaient les images défilées sur l'écran plat, une chaise au milieu d'une pièce blanche, une femme se brossant les cheveux devant un miroir, des asticots se tortillant en une sorte de rouleau, de masse emmêlée qui forma un fin anneau blanc.

« Comment m'as-tu convaincu de regarder ce film déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant sous l'émotion.

« Chut ! C'est la meilleure partie »

« House… » Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres lui indiquant de se taire. Elle l'écouta, mais resta plus tendue que jamais. Alors que les images se figeaient sur l'écran, House prit discrètement son téléphone portable, sans que Cuddy ne le voit, et commença à taper sur le clavier.

Le téléphone sonna dans le film.

Et celui dans le couloir de chez Cuddy en fit de même.

Elle sauta du canapé sur ses pieds en criant de terreur les yeux grands ouverts. House ricana frénétiquement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et vit le téléphone dans sa main. Ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs.

« Ce n'était pas drôle House ! » Dit-elle en colère. Il continua de rire.

« Tu… t'aurais du voir ta tête ! » Dit-il le souffle coupé. Elle grogna irritée et se précipita hors de la pièce. House comprit qu'il allait devoir faire face aux dégâts causés plus tard.

Mais mince, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il essuya une larme venant de ses rires, ça valait le coup !

**La féminité **

House entra dans la chambre tard dans l'après midi et trouva Cuddy pliée en position fœtale sur le lit. Elle gémissait doucement en se berçant d'avant en arrière, tout en tenant fermement son ventre. Ses yeux pressés fermés. House reconnut immédiatement ce regard. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ? C'était une expression de douleur, quelque chose dont il était proche.

« Tu meurs ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit. Cuddy ouvrit un œil et échappa un long souffle.

« Peut être… » Céda-t-elle, elle reprit immédiatement ses mouvements. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Je comprends, c'est pour ça que tu étais aussi énervée ce matin, » Blagua-t-il en triturant sa cane entre ses doigts. « Particulièrement si on juge la façon dont tu as massacré ce pot de glace hier soir. » Un rapide et enroué rire s'échappa de la bouche de Cuddy.

« Je pense que j'ai passé le stade de la glace et que j'entre dans l'incontournable stade de l'agonie… » Gémit-elle.

« Oh aller… ça peut pas être si.. » Le regard qu'elle lui lança le figea et lui empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de la pousser à bout. Il soupira. « Tu veux de l'ibuprofène ? »

« Déjà pris… J'attends les effets… » House resta assis à ses côtés pendant un moment, regardant sa petite amie pliée en deux, gémissant de douleur. Il tendit une main pour toucher son dos.

« Enlève tes mains de moi, » Siffla-t-elle, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il massa gentiment le bas de son dos, puis après un moment, il l'entendit soupirer. C'était un son différent des précédents, pas de douleur, plutôt de soulagement. Il y avait toujours un peu de douleur, mais ses muscles étaient plus détendus.

« Humm… » Ronronna-t-elle. « Ca fait… vraiment… du bien… »

Il continua son traitement jusqu'à ce que son corps tendu et replié s'ouvre à lui. Elle tourna la tête, à présent allongée sur le côté, et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Merci… » Dit-elle doucement, la fatigue la gagnant. Elle caressa sa jambe du bout de ses pieds.

« Pas de problème, » Répondit-il, sans pour autant enlever sa main. Après un instant, il ajouta « Je t'aime… au moins trois semaines par mois. » Elle sourit et le frappa sur l'épaule.

**Trois mots**

Cuddy sentit les mains de House parcourir sa cuisse, elle soupira bruyamment, encerclant son cou de ses bras et le rapprochant d'elle en capturant sa bouche dans un long et sensuel baiser. Sa langue entra dans sa bouche afin d'entamer un long combat, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'ils se séparèrent. Ses lèvres à lui s'attaquèrent à son cou, à sa peau légère en la frôlant, l'embrassant, la pinçant… Elle balança la tête en arrière et gémit à nouveau, son nom s'échappant de sa gorge ouverte. Il sentit les vibrations de sa voix contre ses lèvres.

« Dis le… » Soupira-t-elle, tellement doucement qu'il l'entendit à peine.

« Dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, aussi essoufflé. Il éloigna sa bouche de son cou pour la regarder intensément, ses yeux bleus perçants rencontrant les siens, gris brûlant. Chez les deux, à moitié fermé de plaisir et de désir.

« Dis que tu m'aimes » Souffla-t-elle. Il ronronna lentement, grogna en retournant dans son cou. « House… »

« Mmm… je t'aime… » Elle gémit tendrement. Ses doigts parcoururent ses cheveux, alors qu'elle arquait le dos à sa rencontre.

« Dis le encore… » Urgea-t-elle.

« Je t'aime. » répétât-il. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, sa peau rougissait alors qu'elle parcourait ses mains dans son dos. Elle embrassa toutes les parties de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre, ses yeux, ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres.

« Encore… »

« Je t'aime Cuddy. » Ponctua-t-il avec un profond baiser, comme un point d'exclamation à son affirmation, pour qu'elle intègre l'information. Elle ronronna en le rapprochant, l'embrassant, le mordillant le long de la mâchoire.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Échappa-t-elle puis marqua à son tour le point, la ponctuation, d'un baiser.

* * *

_"Renard argenté" est super à mon gout, "Féminité" aussi! J'aime ces détails du quotidiens qu'on peut imaginer!_


End file.
